Histoires de familles
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Recueil écrit pour starck29 dans le cadre du Secret Santa. Quelques scènes dans différentes familles de l'univers d'Harry Potter : Weasley, Granger, Potter... Et peut-être plus bientôt !
1. Histoire de Weasley

**NdA :** Ce oneshot a été écrit comme cadeau de noël pour _Starck29_ dans le cadre du _Secret Santa_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

Joyeux noël à tous et à toutes !

 **Histoires de Weasley**

Mrs Weasley se tortilla les mains, regrettant de ne pas avoir emmené son tricot pour occuper ses mains nerveuses. Elle reposa son regard sur sa fille, qui dormait dans le lit d'hôpital à côté d'elle.

Quand Minerva les avait appelé, Arthur et elle, Mrs Weasley avait été terrifiée. Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard presque en même temps que Dumbledore, mais le vieux directeur avait avoué ignorer où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets, détruisant son seul espoir de revoir sa fille en vie. Pire encore, le message sur le mur lui assurait qu'elle n'aurait même pas de corps à enterrer.

Elle n'avait pas éprouvé une telle agonie depuis la mort de ses frères, Fabian et Gideon, et après la défaite de Voldemort par Harry Potter elle avait été convaincue qu'elle avait eu son lot de malheur. Que désormais, elle pourrait élevé ses enfants dans un monde qui, sans être parfait, avait au moins le mérite d'être en paix.

A chaque grossesse, elle avait toujours vécu une terrible période de doute. Était-ce raisonnable d'avoir un enfant pendant une guerre ? Serait-elle obligée de les voir se faire torturer ou tuer par des Mangemorts un jour, en représailles d'un duel contre l'Ordre du Phénix, ou simplement parce que ces psychopathes s'étaient réveillés avec l'envie de malmener des innocents ? Chaque fois, Arthur, Gideon ou Fabian l'avait consolée et rassurée. Lui avait dit que cette guerre finirait un jour, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Tu-Sais-Qui la priver de la famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir.

Et voilà que ce monde en paix avait failli lui voler sa fille – son plus jeune enfant. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait eu tort de croire que le monde sorcier avait retrouvé la paix, car Dumbledore avait affirmé que Tu-Sais-Qui était responsable de l'ouverture de la Chambre. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de rester écouter les détails de ce récit, préférant escorter sa fille à l'infirmerie après avoir remercié Harry. Le peu qu'elle avait entendu lui avait suffi pour comprendre l'essentiel.

Elle avait échoué.

Le rôle premier d'une mère était de protéger et conseiller ses enfants, et elle avait échoué.

Ginny avait écrit plusieurs fois au cours de l'année. Chaque fois, Molly avait décelé une certaine tristesse dans ses lettres, mais elle ne s'en était pas préoccupée excessivement. Elle savait que Ginny pouvait parfois être timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle se souvenait de sa propre première année. Quel enfant de onze ans ne serait pas triste d'être loin de chez lui ?

Elle se tordit les mains et étouffa un sanglot. Ginny avait besoin de repos, elle ne pouvait pas la réveiller.

Lorsque Harry avait sorti le journal de Jedusor, une part d'elle avait été soulagée. Arthur avait souvent mis en garde leurs enfants contre de tels objets obscurs. Ginny n'avait pas écouté son père, ce qui était arrivé était sa faute. Cette même part avait voulu rejeter le blâme sur ses autres enfants. Ginny avait quatre frères à Poudlard, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas mieux entourée ?

Et elle se détestait pour ces pensées. Quel genre de mère accusait ses enfants alors qu'ils souffraient ? Quel genre de mère ignorait la tristesse de sa fille, au point qu'elle finissait par se confier à un journal ensorcelé ? Quel genre de mère reprochait à des adolescents, occupés par leurs études, de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'elle-même a échoué à faire ?

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Arthur en s'asseyant sur la chaise vide à côté d'elle.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

« Elle n'a rien dit. Elle a juste pleuré, puis elle s'est endormie. Comment vont les garçons ?

– Ils sont soulagés de savoir que leur sœur est saine et sauve. Je leur ai dit d'aller dormir. On verra dans quel état ils seront demain. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient vraiment compris tout ce qui a été dit ce soir. Ils vont avoir besoin de temps pour comprendre, et pour se pardonner. Dit-il doucement.

– Je vais avoir besoin de temps aussi.

– Nous allons tous en avoir besoin. Et Ginny encore plus. »

Molly failli se lever, mais Arthur la retint.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Elle n'est qu'une enfant ! C'est nous qui aurions dû mieux veiller sur elle !

– Je suis d'accord Molly. Mais plusieurs enfants ont été pétrifié, et Ginny a été l'instrument. Il va lui falloir un moment pour comprendre qu'elle n'était que la baguette, et que le seul coupable est le sorcier qui lance le maléfice. »

Ginny gémit dans son sommeil et les deux adultes se figèrent, mais la jeune fille se contenta de remuer pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un profond soupir et de se calmer.

« Mme Pomfrey lui a donné une potion pour cette nuit. Elle ne fera pas de cauchemar. Expliqua Molly.

– Cette nuit, sans doute. Mais cet été ? Elle ne pourra pas prendre cette potion indéfiniment, il y a trop d'effets secondaires à long terme. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un pis-aller. Lâcha Arthur.

– Je sais. Mais j'ai eu des cauchemars affreux après la mort de… de Fabian et de Gideon. Et je n'étais même pas quand c'est arrivé. Je ne veux même pas imaginer les horreurs qui vont hanter ses rêves… dit Mrs Weasley en tremblant.

– Je pensais… »

Mr Weasley se redressa sur son siège.

« Je pensais à ces économies que nous avons faites dans notre deuxième coffre à Gringotts. Pour aider les enfants quand ils quitteront la maison. Bill et Charlie ont refusé leurs parts, et depuis toutes ces années on a réussi à accumuler pas mal de gallions. On devrait peut-être en dépenser une partie. »

Il s'interrompit et regarda alternativement sa femme et sa fille.

« Ce n'est pas que Ginny qui a besoin de guérir, c'est toute notre famille. Individuellement, mais aussi ensemble. Bill a toujours été très mature, et Ginny l'admire depuis toujours. Ron et les jumeaux aussi. Même Percy, bien qu'il ne l'avouera pas aussi facilement. Et surtout, il n'a pas été mêlé à toute cette histoire, et il connaît mieux ces ensorcellements que quiconque. »

Il hocha la tête puis se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« En tant que père, j'ai un peu honte de suggérer de m'appuyer autant sur mon propre fils, mais je pense qu'un voyage en Égypte nous ferait à tous le plus grand bien. »

Molly sourit tristement.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais, ça m'ennuie de prendre dans ces économies. Il y a pas mal de gallions, c'est vrai, mais il nous reste encore cinq enfants qui n'ont pas fini Poudlard. Et s'ils en ont besoin un jour ? Hésita-t-elle.

– Percy a encore un an d'école, les jumeaux trois ans, Ron cinq et Ginny six ans. Ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour économiser à nouveau. Et j'ai confiance en eux – ils sont débrouillards, cet argent est juste là pour leur donner un coup de pouce. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortiront sans si le pire devait arriver. »

Molly accepta ce raisonnement et reprit sa garde silencieuse tandis qu'Arthur attrapait la Gazette pour s'occuper. Un encart attira son attention et il le montra à son épouse.

« La Gazette du Sorcier organise une loterie, avec pas mal de gallions en premier prix. Je vais envoyer un bulletin. Le destin nous aidera peut-être. » Dit-il en souriant.

Molly regarda Ginny dont le sommeil était à nouveau agité, malgré la potion.

« Il nous doit bien ça. »


	2. Histoire de Granger

**NdA :** Ce oneshot a été écrit comme cadeau de noël pour _Starck29_ dans le cadre du _Secret Santa_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

Joyeux noël à tous et à toutes !

 **Histoires de Granger**

Mrs Granger s'assit sur le sofa en soupirant. Hermione venait d'aller se coucher, épuisée par l'excitation de la soirée.

La journée avait commencé de façon plutôt banale. C'était le début des vacances et la famille avait fêté cela par une sortie dans un musée qu'Hermione voulait visiter depuis plusieurs mois. C'était un établissement relativement petit et proche de la maison, ils avaient donc eu la chance de pouvoir à la fois prendre leur temps pour admirer les démonstrations et rentrer relativement tôt. Dan et elle avaient anticipé une simple soirée devant un film ou avec un jeu de société. Mais des coups fermes frappés à la porte avaient soudain changé tout ce qu'ils avaient cru savoir.

La femme s'était présentée comme le Professeur Minerva McGonagall et avait demandé à parler à Hermione Granger et à ses parents, à propos d'une école qui aurait remarqué les ''qualités uniques'' de leur fille. Une fois installée sur une chaise du salon, elle avait tendu une lettre épaisse, et leur avait demandé de lire la missive puis de poser toutes les questions que celle-ci soulèverait.

Mr et Mrs Granger savaient depuis longtemps que leur fille était probablement surdouée, et avaient choisi de laisser la jeune fille lire en premier un courrier qui, de toute évidence, la concernait. Hermione avait rapidement lu la lettre, puis avait regardé autour d'elle, avant de demander à la femme bizarrement habillée si ce genre de scénarios de caméra cachée était vraiment éthique, voire même légal. Avait alors suivi une scène assez confuse, son mari et elle tentant d'attraper et lire la lettre pour comprendre le problème, la représentante de cette école demandant ce qu'était une ''caméra cachée'', et Hermione agitant en tout sens la lettre qui l'avait apparemment offensée.

La confusion, sans cesser, était devenu soudain parfaitement silencieuse lorsque retentit un bruit de pétard mouillé et que la femme disparut. Le chat tabby qui était assis très droit sur la même chaise avait alors miaulé avant de se métamorphosé en Professeur McGonagall.

« Je suppose que vous êtes maintenant rassurée, Miss Granger, que je ne suis pas ici pour me moquer de vous au profit de cette ''télé-réalité''. Avait déclaré la femme. Maintenant, vous devriez sans doute laisser vos parents lire cette lettre, afin que nous puissions poursuivre cette discussion dans de meilleures conditions. »

Dan la rejoignit sur le sofa.

« Sacrée journée, hein ? »

Elle hocha la tête, son esprit essayant encore d'assimiler la masse d'informations qu'avait apporté la discussion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Dan ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Hermione n'a que onze ans. On ne peut pas la laisser partir dans une école – un monde – dont on ne sait rien.

– Elle veut y aller. Elle en parlait encore tout à l'heure. Même pendant qu'elle se brossait les dents. Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

– Évidemment qu'elle veut y aller ! Quel enfant ne rêve pas de magie, de mondes secrets, de châteaux ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

Les épaules de Dan s'affaissèrent.

« Je sais. J'ai toujours su qu'elle partirait sûrement pour de longues études dès la fin du lycée – peut-être même avant, dans une école spécialisée. Mais pas si tôt. Et pas si… loin. »

Elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il entendait par loin. Poudlard était en Écosse, mais avec la technologie actuelle, ces quelques centaines de kilomètres pouvaient être parcourues en quelques heures à peine. Mais le véritable éloignement serait culturel. Le Professeur McGonagall, bien qu'ayant apparemment l'habitude de se rendre chez les ''enfants de Moldus'' pour expliquer la situation aux familles, étaient clairement ignorante de multiples détails quotidien. Il était sans doute logique qu'une société disposant d'autres… moyens évolue différemment. Mais il lui semblait injuste de demander à un enfant de onze ans de choisir entre deux mondes, surtout quand l'un avait les couleurs du merveilleux.

Mais Hermione avait toujours été différente. Par son intelligence, d'une part, mais aussi par quelque chose d'autre qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu identifié. Une sorte de chance, ou encore un ange gardien qui la protégeait – voire des fois la vengeait. Ils avaient depuis longtemps renoncé à une meilleure explication, et voilà qu'elle leur tombait dessus sans prévenir.

Cette différence, cependant, Hermione l'avait payée. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à l'école, et leur statut de parents ne les aidait pas beaucoup à la protéger des moqueries et des insultes dans la cour de récré. Plusieurs fois, ils lui avait proposé de lui faire passer des tests pour qu'elle puisse intégrer une école spécialisée, mais la petite fille avait toujours refusé de se voir collé une telle étiquette sur le front.

Et aujourd'hui, une femme était venu lui proposer une nouvelle étiquette. Sauf que cette étiquette semblait merveilleuse, qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à la porter et, surtout, que tous ceux qui ne la portait pas ne pourrait pas la voir. Un véritable rêve devenu réalité.

Doucement, elle reprit la parole.

« Elle nous en voudra si on lui interdit d'y aller. Et puis, comment pourra-t-elle choisir entre ce monde-ci et ce monde de sorciers si elle n'a jamais vu celui de la magie ? »

Dan secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a pas de choix. Pas pour elle, en tout cas. Sept ans d'étude, en internat, de onze à dix-sept ans ? Ça veut dire pas de lycée, pas de possibilité d'entrer à l'université ou même une filière professionnelle. Pas de vraies perspectives d'emploi chez les ''Moldus''. Si elle va à Poudlard, elle ne reviendra plus jamais dans notre monde – pas pour autre chose que des vacances en tous cas.

– Elle aime les sciences ! Et l'histoire ! Et je t'ai entendu critiquer le système scolaire assez souvent pour savoir qu'un bon professeur particulier pourrait l'aider à rattraper l'ensemble du programme de collège et lycée en quelques mois – deux ou trois ans au plus. Argumenta-t-elle. Quel droit avons-nous de choisir pour elle, après tout ? Nous ne connaissons pas cet autre monde mieux qu'elle – sans doute même moins bien. En quoi est-ce que notre choix serait plus raisonné que le sien, à ce stade ? »

Il se cacha la tête dans les mains puis s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je sais. Et tu as raison, elle ne nous pardonnerait jamais de la priver de cette opportunité. Il n'y a pas vraiment de choix pour nous non plus. »


	3. Histoire de Potter

**NdA :** Ce oneshot a été écrit comme cadeau de noël pour _Starck29_ dans le cadre du _Secret Santa_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

Joyeux noël à tous et à toutes !

 **Histoires de Potter**

Lily caressa son ventre en soupirant. Bien qu'heureuse à l'idée d'être bientôt mère, les récentes révélations de Dumbledore la tracassait. Elle s'était plusieurs fois demandé si James n'étaient pas irresponsables de vouloir fonder une famille malgré la guerre, et ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

Elle sentit son mari arriver derrière elle et la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ton visage pour savoir que tu es inquiète. » Murmura-t-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Lily soupira à nouveau.

« Je sais que nous avons dit que Voldemort et cette guerre ne devrait pas nous empêcher de connaître le bonheur d'une famille. Mais, avec cette histoire de prophétie, je me dis qu'on aurait peut-être dû attendre. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Et je m'en veux de penser des choses pareilles. J'aime notre fils. Mais voilà que je prie pour qu'il naisse prématurément, ou bien avec quelques jours de retards. »

James la tourna vers lui pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je comprends, Lily. Harry est mon fils, et même si je suis convaincu qu'avec des parents comme nous il sera un sorcier exceptionnel, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il soit celui désigné par cette stupide prophétie. Tu sais très bien l'amour que j'ai pour tout ce qui touche à la Divination. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire. L'ancien professeur de divination avait souvent servi de cobaye aux Maraudeurs, et son troisième œil avait été visiblement incapable de prédire les farces des quatre amis.

« En fait, ce qui me tracasse le plus dans cette prophétie, c'est que si elle s'avère correcte il est peu probable que notre fils grandisse dans un monde de paix. Je n'abandonnerait pas la lutte contre Voldemort, mais il va falloir qu'on trouve un lieu bien protégé pour l'élever. Je veux qu'il ait une enfance normal, qu'il découvre sa magie après avoir été privé de dessert pour une bêtise quelconque, qu'il joue au quidditch avec le vieux souaffle que m'avait offert mon grand-père, qu'il critique tous ces contes pour enfants moldus que tu m'as raconté... » James poursuivit, sa voix se brisant quelque peu vers la fin.

Lily se dégagea et fit quelque pas pour attraper un livre. Rapidement, elle l'ouvrit à une page précise puis se tourna à nouveau vers James.

« Je suis du même avis. Enfin, sauf cette partie où mon fils devrait faire des acrobaties en étant jucher sur un morceau de bois plusieurs mètres dans les airs, mais on peut reparler de ça plus tard. » Concéda-t-elle en lui passant le livre.

James reconnut un vieux livre qui provenait de la bibliothèque du manoir Potter – Lily y avait récupéré plusieurs livres intéressants qui avaient ainsi été sauvés lorsque les Mangemorts avaient incendié la demeure ancestrale en pensant que sa jeune épouse et lui s'y trouvait. Mais tous deux se sentaient mal à l'aise dans le manoir – lui à cause du souvenir de ses parents, et elle parce que la maison sombre et immense l'oppressait. Ils avaient donc rapidement emménagé dans ce cottage de Godric's Hollow.

Le livre traitait de sortilèges complexes en lien avec l'âme des sorciers. Le seul sort que James avait souvenir d'avoir consulté dans ce livre était le Patronus. Mais Lily l'avait ouvert un autre chapitre.

« Le sort de Fidélitas ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« En l'utilisant sur toute la propriété, nous serons en sécurité chez nous. Bien sûr, dans quelques années, Harry aura aussi besoin de sortir de la maison, pour se faire des amis, rencontrer d'autres gens… Mais pour les premières années, ce sort devrait suffire. Et d'ici là, nous pourrons trouver d'autres solutions. »

James écouta les arguments de Lily tout en parcourant le chapitre.

« Il va nous falloir de l'aide. Il faut au moins deux personnes : une pour lancer le sort, et l'autre pour recevoir le secret. Ta magie est trop instable à ce stade de ta grossesse pour que tu puisses lancer un sort aussi complexe – sans parler de la fatigue que cela entraînerait – et tu ne peux pas non plus être gardienne du secret. » Conclut-il.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

« J'admets que ma magie est assez capricieuse ces derniers temps, mais en quoi est-ce que cela me disqualifie pour recevoir le secret ? Et ne me sort pas un nouveau discours sur ma sécurité, James. Cette guerre me concerne autant que toi, même si je suis forcée d'éviter le combat pour des raisons évidentes pendant quelques mois. »

James leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Je sais, je ne parlais pas de ça – même si je serai plus rassuré de te savoir en sécurité ici plutôt qu'en plein duel contre un des principaux Mangemorts. Mais ce sort lie le secret à l'âme du gardien. Or, actuellement, ton corps héberge deux âmes – la tienne et celle de Harry. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passerait si je lançai le sort en te désignant comme gardienne. »

Les lèvres de Lily s'arrondirent en un oh surpris, puis elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

James l'embrassa, puis reprit.

« Bref, il nous faut au moins une autre personne. Et il faut aussi qu'on décide à qui révéler le secret une fois le sort lancé. On ne peut pas être les seuls à savoir. S'il nous arrivait quelque chose, Harry se retrouverait coincé sans que personne ne puisse venir le chercher. »

Lily hocha la tête, pensive. Elle avait trouvé le sort, mais n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à tous les aspects pratiques.

« Sirius devra connaître le secret, évidemment. Il est le parrain de Harry. En temps normal, j'aurais aussi proposé Alice mais les Londubat sont eux aussi menacés. On pourra peut-être leur dire le secret, mais ils ne peuvent pas être gardiens. Sirius non plus, d'ailleurs. » commença-t-elle.

James releva la tête surpris.

« Pourquoi Sirius ne serait pas notre gardien ?

– Il est le parrain de Harry. Si, un jour, il doit s'occuper de lui à notre place, il y aura de fortes chances pour que le sort de Fidélitas ait été brisé – donc que le gardien soit mort ou prisonnier. Expliqua Lily d'une voix monotone, peu désireuse de penser à la possible mort de son époux et elle.

– C'est juste. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Sirius aurait besoin de plusieurs mois – voire années – d'entraînement pour lancer un sort pareil. Il est doué en Métamorphose et en Défense, mais les Sortilèges lui ont toujours posé problème. Et on sait qu'il y a sûrement un traître dans l'Ordre. »

Sa voix se brisa légèrement, et il fixa le sol.

« Je sais que Dumbledore soupçonne Remus. Je veux croire en mon vieil ami, mais je ne risquerai pas la vie de mon fils. »

Lily se blottit contre lui. Elle savait combien James et les autres Maraudeurs étaient proches, et avait elle aussi du mal à croire que Remus puisse rejoindre Voldemort. Malheureusement, la société sorcière n'était pas tendre envers les loup-garous, et ils ne pouvaient pas savoir si ce racisme ne pousserait pas un jour leur ami dans l'autre camp. Tout comme James, elle refusait de parier la vie de Harry sur une allégeance peut-être bancale.

Et la remarque de James lui rappela un autre détail qu'elle préférait clarifier tout de suite.

« Et je ne veux pas que Dumbledore sache le secret. Il peut savoir qu'on utilise un Fidélitas, mais tout le sens de cette démarche est que ce lieu soit une maison. Un foyer. Albus est un excellent leader pour l'Ordre, et je le respecte. Cependant, je refuse qu'il puisse aller et venir librement chez moi – surtout s'il voit mon fils comme un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. »

James approuva puis récapitula lentement.

« Donc, on révèle le secret à Alice et Sirius, peut-être Remus et Peter, pas du tout à Dumbledore. Et parmi tout ce monde, seul Sirius semble pouvoir être notre gardien, même s'il serait sans doute préférable de choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que les seules personnes à pouvoir lancer un tel sort sans plusieurs mois d'entraînement sont toi, Alice, Dumbledore et moi-même. Alice et toi êtes hors-jeu à cause de vos grossesses, et Dumbledore exigera de connaître le secret s'il lance le sort – et même s'il ne le lance pas, mais ce sera plus simple de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs si on ne le mêle pas à cette histoire. Bref, je suis le seul qui reste à pouvoir lancer le Fidélitas, ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas être gardien moi non plus. »

Il secoua la tête. Le sort était idéal, mais perdrait tout intérêt s'ils mêlaient trop de gens à cette histoire. Il regarda Lily.

« Si tu es d'accord, je vais appeler Sirius. C'est le seul qu'on est absolument sûrs d'impliquer, et il aura peut-être une idée. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il a fait d'incroyables progrès en Sortilèges depuis nos ASPICs. »

Lily rit et le poussa vers la cheminée pour qu'il contacte leur ami.


End file.
